


Telling Sammy

by ZinevichS



Series: Destiel with little Sammy [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Artist Castiel, Baby Sam, Big Brother Dean, Castiel/Dean Winchester Pregnancy, Doctor Dean, Doctor Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Good Little Brother Sam, Light Smut, Little Brother Sam, M/M, Nervous Dean, Nervousness, Omega Dean, Pregnancy, Pregnant Dean, Romantic Fluff, pregnancy announcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6508306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Telling Sam is....Difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telling Sammy

**Author's Note:**

> Cas- 29 years  
> Dean- 26 years  
> Sam- 4 years

Dean and Cas were woken by Sam running in and jumping onto their bed.

"Dean, Dean! wake up! It's playtime!" Dean groaned and rolled away but then he felt the nausea come up, he dashed out of the bed and to the bathroom, slamming the door.

Sam looked to Cas, a sadness clouding over his features, "Did I do something?"

Cas laughed and shook his head, taking Sam into his arms, "No baby. You didn't do anything, Dean's just not feeling good. Let's go see how he is." Cas picked Sam up and carried him on his hip over to the bathroom, knocking on the door.

There was sounds of retching inside.

"Dean? Sweetheart? You okay?" Dean grunted and cleared his throat. His words were scratchy when he spoke.

"I'm awesome."

Cas opened the door and Dean was dry heaving, pale against the toilet bowl.

"Cas get Sammy outta here, don't wan' him seein' me like this."

Sam frowned and wiggled in Cas's hold, "De what's wrong?"

Dean coughed and looked back to Sam, "Nothing Sammy, go on and play. I'll join you soon. Cas go take him."

Cas nodded and left the room. He sat Sam down, "Go on and play by yourself for a couple minutes. I'm going to go back and help Dean."

Sam nodded, "Is De okay?"

Cas gave him a smile, "I promise you that he's okay. He would know when he wasn't, he is a doctor."

Sam nodded and ran to his room, going to play.

Cas walked back to Dean, rubbing across his neck and back.

"You m'kay?" He muttered in Dean's ear.

Dean groaned, "I'm over the sickness part. So over it." Cas chuckled, kissing Dean's ear.

"I'm sorry baby. I wish there was something I could do."

Dean wiped his mouth and got up, "You can make breakfast for all of us." He smiled at Cas and went to brush his teeth. Cas nodded and pecked his cheek, going to the kitchen.

Dean brushed his teeth and went to go see Sam, who was playing with cars.

"Hey Sammy."

Sam looked up to Dean when he heard his brother, "Are you better now?" Dean nodded and smiled slightly, bending down.

"Can I play with you?"

Sam nodded enthusiastically, handing him a car.

Dean sat down and played with Sam.

Cas came in a half hour later, saying breakfast was ready.

"Breakfast!" Sam dropped his toys and ran for the kitchen. Dean laughed and got up and put the toys away, straightening Sam's room without realizing it.

"Dean?"

Dean stopped and looked at Cas, who had an eyebrow raised, "What?"

"Why are you straightening Sam's room?"

Dean flushed and straightened himself, walking past Cas, "Shut up." Cas chuckled behind him, running to catch up. Even though he didn't have to run far.

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean, nuzzling his mating mark, "I love you." Dean nuzzled back, growling lowly in the back of his throat.

Cas stopped nuzzling and slapped Dean's ass, "Come on, we gotta feed Sam."

~~~~~~~~~~~

Cas had made pancakes and bacon, which had Sam's and Dean's mouths watering. Cas passed a plate out for both of them, getting one for himself after.

The two brothers both dug into eating, Cas not as hungry for it. He ate slowly, mostly staring at the two eat.

Cas stared pointedly at Dean, who avoided his eyes. Cas sighed.

Dean new Cas wanted him to bring up his pregnancy to Sam but he was afraid of how Sam would react. What if he thought they didn't love him anymore or wouldn't have time for him? Dean knew that wasn't true but would Sam?

Sam was finished first and looked to Dean and Cas, "Can I be excused?"

Cas nodded and Sam went running off, Cas looked to Dean.

"Why didn't you bring it up?"

Dean shrugged, slowly finishing his pancakes.

Cas sighed, "What is it baby?"

Dean shrunk back, "What if he thinks we won't love him anymore? Or won't have time for him anymore?"

Cas grabbed Dean's hand from across the table, "Sam's smart, he knows we will still love him and even though the baby will need more attention, we will try our best."

Dean nodded and glanced up to Cas, "Can we just tell him over his favorite dinner though?"

Cas nodded, "Yes but I need to start working on this new painting for the Gallery so I will be in my studio most of the day."

Dean nodded, "I don't need to go in for my shift until later tonight, around 11pm so."

Cas's eyebrows furrowed, "When do you get off?"

"Around 3am."

Cas hummed, "I don't necessarily like you working that late in your condition but-"

Dean got up, taking his plate with him, and kissed Cas, "It's the start of my pregnancy, I'll be fine." He put his plate in the sink and left Cas, going to find Sam to play with.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Around dinner time, Dean was making the dinner. He was fretting about it all being good for Sam. He was making hamburgers with a salad and fries.

He was so nervous he almost burned the burgers. Cas walked in to hear Dean cursing and turning the small griller off for the hamburgers.

"Oh Omega, such vulgar words coming from such a pretty mouth."

Dean groaned, "Go away Cas. I can't have you distracting me. I almost just burned the burgers." Cas wrapped his hands on Dean's shoulders, massaging them. Dean gave an appreciated groan.

Cas leaned in, "You need to relax Omega. You're too tense. Sam will take it fine, I promise." Cas kissed the side of Dean's neck, right on his mark, making him groan in more than appreciation.

Dean batted him away, "Cas don't. My hormones been everywhere so far and we _can not_ do _that_ while Sam can walk in any second. I'm not scarring my baby brother at such a young age."

Cas nodded and gave one last kiss to his mark, he growled, "Later."

Dean tried to push down the urge to jump Cas right then, feeling the slick leaking from his ass.

He ground out, "Go get Sam. Dinner's ready."

Cas smiled satisfactorily for taking Dean's mind off his nervousness, now seeing him, in fact, turned on. Cas would deal with that when Dean got back from work in the morning, if Dean was up to it. If his Omega was tired, he would let him sleep.

Cas went and got Sam, the two walking in the kitchen to see Dean finishing putting the food on the table.

Cas kissed Dean, "Looks good." Sam made an exaggerated ew at them, Dean noogied him.

Dean waited until Sam was digging into his food before he started speaking, nerves taking over again, despite Cas's earlier distraction.

"Hey kiddo?"

Sam looked up to Dean, ketchup on his cheek from his burger. Dean wiped his thumb across the glob, wiping it on a napkin.

"Me and Cassie got something to tell you." Cas scowled at Dean using that nickname he had managed to get Sam hooked on using.

Sam nodded, "Okay."

Dean had worked himself up to the point he felt sick, "I-" He glanced to Cas then back to Sam. He stood up, covering his mouth, "I'm sorry-" He ran from the room, going to the closest bathroom, slamming the door and locking it. Tears streamed down his face as he threw up in the toilet, this time not from the baby growing in his stomach.

Cas stared surprised at where Dean used to be, he only stopped when Sam called his name.

"Yes baby?"

"Is De okay? I didn't do anything did I?"

Cas shook his head, taking Sam into his arms, "No Sammy, you didn't do anything. He just got sick. It's okay. Finish your dinner, I'm going to check on him."

Cas put him back in his chair and got up, walking to the bathroom Dean was in, he knocked gently, "You okay baby?" He could feel the waves of sick and distress coming off his Omega in waves.

Dean spoke, his voice quiet and rough, "I'm sorry Alpha. I'm sorry."

Cas figured Dean was really upset if he was using Cas's official name.

"Omega, it's okay. I'm not mad, open the door please." He heard Dean throw up again then groan.

After the sounds of his mate being sick stopped for a minute, the door was unlocked. Cas opened the door and brought Dean into a hug, Dean buried his head into his neck.

Cas ran his hands through Dean's hair, he could feel the distress of his Omega stronger now, it hit him like a tidal wave.

He whispered in Dean's ear, "It's okay Omega. It's okay." Slowly but surly Dean calmed and his distress settled.

Dean pulled back and Cas stared into Dean's eyes, they were red and puffy.

"Alpha."

Cas smiled and leaned in to give him a kiss, Dean meeting him halfway.

"You should go and get ready for work and be sure to eat something Omega. I'll take care of Sam," Cas murmured.

Dean nodded and pulled out of Cas's grip, going to their bedroom.

Cas went back to the kitchen, Sam was still there, eating. He took his seat, finishing his food.

Sam looked up to him, "Cassie?"

Cas looked down to Sam and smiled, "Yes baby boy?"

"Where's De?"

"He's going to take a bath and get ready for work."

Sam's face scrunched, "But he didn't finish dinner, you two always make me finish mine."

Cas smiled, "That's because you need to eat to grow. Dean will grab something when he leaves. Dean's stressed, he needs some time to relax Sammy."

Sam nodded, "Okay."

Cas stiffened then. He smelt the arousal coming from Dean in the bathtub. Cas was happy Sam was too young to smell certain smells like that or he'd have some explaining to do. Cas knew he couldn't just leave Sam though so Dean would have to deal with his arousal alone until later.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean was in the water, keening for his Alpha. He was riding a toy but it wasn't like his Alpha, he wanted his Alpha.

"Alphaaa! Nggg-" Dean rode his toy hard, slick pushing from his ass and mixing into the water. He inflated the knot when he came, keening.

The knot felt good but not like Cas's. Cas's was much bigger and filled him better but Dean knew Cas was with Sam and he couldn't just leave Sam to mate him so he dealt with the toy.

He deflated the knot and pulled it out, quickly washing himself and dressing in his scrubs.

When Dean walked out of his bedroom he was cleaned and satisfied for now. He had spent two hours in the bathtub. He found Sam and Cas in the living room, cartoons on the TV.

Sam was snuggled with Cas and Dean's heart melted. Cas loved Sam as if he was his own and not a in-law, it made Dean glad he had Cas.

"Hey."

Cas and Sam both looked up to him, Sam smiled and jumped from Cas's hold.

"Dean!" Dean's legs were bowled into by a little 4 year old. He laughed, scruffing Sam's mop of hair.

"Hi kiddo. I wanted to say bye before I head to the hospital."

Sam looked up to Dean, "Are you feeling better?"

Dean smiled and nodded, "Ya, I am Sammy."

Sam gave him one last hug on his legs before letting him go, "Bye De!"

Cas stood up and walked over to them, pecking Dean's lips, whispering so Sam wouldn't hear, "Bye Omega. I'm going to wreck you when you get home sweetheart."

Dean's eyes dialated and he blew out a slow breath, he bit his lip and nodded. Dean took a step back and walked to the door, grabbing his things and leaving.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cas smirked as Dean left, when he was gone he bent to Sam.

"Can we talk Sammy?" Sam nodded vigorously.

Cas swooped him up and sat on the couch, sitting Sam next to him.

"I want to talk about what Dean was going to tell you earlier before he got sick."

Sam nodded again.

"Sammy, me and Dean we are having a baby."

Sam's eyes widened, "There will be someone for me to play with?"

Cas nodded. Sam smiled brightly and clapped.

"Yay!" He stopped then, "Is it a boy or girl?"

Cas shrugged, "We don't know baby boy. We just found out. Dean was really nervous you wouldn't like the new baby. You know a baby will need a lot of attention but we will try our best to spilt the attention between you two right?"

Sam nodded, "Is that why he ran out of the room crying, sick?"

Cas nodded sadly, "He wants you to be okay with it."

"Well I am Cassie! I get someone to play with!"

Cas smiled, "How about we call Dean and you can tell him that you don't mind and are happy for the new baby? It will make him really happy."

Sam nodded vigorously.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean was walking and talking with Benny.

"I told Cas well more like he found the test I left in the trash bin in the bathroom and confronted me about it. He's happy about it."

Benny smiled and clapped him on the shoulder, "That's great brotha'."

Dean nodded and smiled sadly, "Ya but when I tried to tell Sam I panicked and ended making me sick. I don't know how to tell him, what if he freaks out?"

Benny smiled softly at Dean, "You'll figure it out Dean-"

They were interrupted with Dean's phone going off. Dean looked at it to see Cas calling, "I gotta take this, sorry." Benny waved it off.

"Ya Cas?"

_'De!'_

Dean smiled, "Hi Sammy, why are you calling me? Everything okay?"

_'Ya! Cassie told me. I'm okay with it De.'_

Dean scrunched his face, "Okay with what?"

_'The baby silly! I get to have someone to play with now! It'll be awesome Deanie!'_

Dean's eyes watered, "Really kiddo? You don't mind we are having a baby?"

_'Nope! I can't wait for them!'_

Dean laughed, slightly rubbing his stomach, "Me either Sammy. I gotta go though, got lives to save. I'll see you tomorrow morning kiddo. It's way past your bedtime."

Dean heard Sam huff and grinned, _'No bedtime!'_

Dean chuckled, "Yes bedtime. Put Cas on the phone for a minute."

_'Yes Dean?'_

Dean moved away from Benny to speak privately to Cas, "Alpha, I love you. When I get home you will make good on your earlier proposal."

Dean heard Cas growl lowly, _'Definitely Omega. I'm going to put Sam to bed, see you love.'_

The phone was hung up and Dean went back to Benny who looked smug.

"Told ya brotha', Sam took it fine."

Dean smiled, "Ya he did."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading loves!


End file.
